


Booze

by paulmcmuffin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crushes, Drinking, Drinking Games, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, i love drunken fics so i had to write my own, me? writing another naegami fic based on drinks? apparently yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmcmuffin/pseuds/paulmcmuffin
Summary: The students of the 78th class are having a party at Togami's vacation house. Asahina pressures Togami into telling Makoto he has a crush on the boy. Apparently, this can only be done while being drunk because Byakuya Togami really is that bad at feelings.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	Booze

**Author's Note:**

> hello! here is something i've been working on at the same time as the multichapter fic. i really love reading these kinds of fics, so i just had to write my own about these two! <3 dw there's nothing too graphic regarding the drinking, the rating is there for other stuff.

The students of Hope’s Peak Academy’s 78th class were having a few days’ break from their school duties. Since most of the exams were already taken, they decided on celebrating the soon ending school year. Or rather, Asahina and Hagakure had basically forced everyone else to accept the idea and start making preparations for the party.

Even though Asahina and Hagakure were the ones to come up with the idea, they had no idea as to where the party would actually take place. Nobody seemed to have a big enough house for a huge party like that. Nobody except Togami. The rich heir was the only one of the group to actually have a big enough place for a party like that. Of course, he was also the only one who didn’t want to have anything to do with “a filthy teenager party that holds no other purpose than drinking cheap alcohol just to get wasted”. But Asahina and Hagakure absolutely needed the place for the party, so they came up with an idea.

Pretty much everyone in the class knew that Togami had a huge crush on Makoto Naegi. It was so obvious, but somehow the short boy himself hadn’t noticed a thing about the way the blonde kept staring at him in classes and following him almost everywhere he went. It was very out-of-character-like, but Makoto wasn’t really the type to suspect anything of his friends. He was such a naïve little boy.

So, Asahina and Hagakure decided to use the heir’s little crush on the luckster in their own advantage. Once Togami had absolutely denied the possibility of using his vacation house, the two came up to him again smirking wickedly.

“I already told you to get lost! I will not be letting any one of you plebeians in my spotless house”, Togami spat at them and continued reading. Asahina and Hagakure exchanged a knowing look and sat at the heir’s table.

“Yeah, we did hear you the first time. We just came to inform you that if you don’t let us have the party in your little vacation house, we will let the subject of you affectionate feelings know that you dream about him every night all kinds of dreams”, Asahina stated firmly and enjoyed the way Togami’s composure came crumbling down in front of them. Soon, a light flush of pink was on Togami’s cheeks. That had been a weak spot. Very very weak one, indeed.

“W-what do you mean by that? I don’t have a crush on anyone here, I despise you all!” Togami tried to sound as harsh as ever, but his tone gave him away instantly. He never stuttered, his words were always very firm and properly pronounced. But now, since he had got caught, he suddenly couldn’t maintain his outer self anymore.

“Yes you do, you fool. You have a massive crush on Makoto, and if you don’t let us borrow your house for the party, we will tell him everything we know about your feelings”, Asahina chimed.

“Which is a lot, by the way”, Hagakure added with a chuckle. Togami’s ears were burning.

“Okay, then! Just this one time! And never come blackmail me with my feelings anymore, understand?” Togami gave up finally. The two annoyances were looking at him with promising looks on their faces. He shook hands with them and with a sigh went back to reading. Asahina and Hagakure just giggled.

“Oh, and Togami! Make sure you come to the party as well, nobody knows what could happen between you and Makoto there”, Asahina shouted at the dining hall entrance. Togami shushed at her and shook his head. Nothing would happen between anyone, that much he knew. It’s not like he enjoyed being drunk or something.

* * *

The day of the party had finally arrived, and all of the students of Class 78th were waiting in front of Togami’s vacation house. Well, all except Togami himself and Asahina and Hagakure. They were inside, making preparations for the night. Togami was huffing constantly, and it was making the other two kind of nervous.

“What’s wrong, Togamicchi? Don’t tell me you’re already regretting this”, Hagakure questioned with a worried look on his face. The heir rolled his eyes ever so slightly and crossed his arms on his chest.

“I believe that even if I did regret this, it wouldn’t really change your views on insisting this party happening”, the blonde answered with a slight frown. “I’m just cringing at the way you two pathetic commoners are decorating this place.”

Asahina quirked one of her neatly shaped eyebrows and looked a bit insulted. “Are you making fun of our decorations, Togami? If you’re so picky about the way your precious vacation house is gonna look like before the party, you should have actually helped us and not just sit around drinking coffee like the lazy idiot you are.”

“Hey, Hina, don’t go there. We don’t wanna make a scene right before everyone’s here”, Hagakure tried to calm the girl down. Right then Togami took a look outside and saw all of his classmates there waiting for getting in. He turned to face the other two seemingly completely forgotten about the conversation they’d just had.

“They are already here. Let them in; I cannot be bothered to change these tacky decorations anymore. We don’t even have the time for that”, the blonde ordered, and Asahina and Hagakure went to open the door to the big three-storey building. Soon, loud high school students were practically flooding in, even though they hadn’t invited any more guests than the students of their own class. Maybe it just looked like there were more than that present, Togami wondered. He couldn’t really keep on thinking about unimportant things like that once he saw the only person he’d been actually waiting for come in.

Makoto Naegi was one of the last ones to step in. He had a look of pure confusion and disbelief in his big hazel eyes when he looked around the lobby he was standing in right now. Yes, Togami could admit that the vacation house was one of the most amazing pieces of architecture he’d ever had the pleasure to call his own. He wasn’t sure that the place was beautiful enough for Makoto to gape at in awe – especially since there was something far more beautiful in the lobby than the general outer look of the building.

Togami could feel his ears burning at the sudden affectionate thought. He wasn’t really familiar with the whole concept of love and crushes and all those shenanigans, so he had been feeling more than confused for the past month or so. Yes, it had indeed been that long since he’d developed those useless feelings for the most average kid in the entire school. Usually Togami was exceptionally good at defining the reasons behind his actions and thoughts, but this time he couldn’t for the life of him tell why he had fallen so hard for the small brunette. Sure, Makoto was cute and all, with his ruffled brown hair and enormous hazel eyes, small and slim body, round face and freckles on his nose. But so what? There were other way prettier and cuter students in Togami’s class. So why the hell Makoto?

“Oh, Togami-kun! Hi!” the brunette in question finally noticed Togami staring at him from across the room. Apparently, he didn’t see the tint of pink that colored the heir’s cheeks. How oblivious could someone be?

“Hello, Naegi. I see you arrived at this pointless party as well”, Togami answered while adjusting his glasses just to hide his face for a moment. He couldn’t handle seeing Makoto’s innocent gaze fixated on him – especially not with his face flushed like that. The heir hoped there was something he could do to just stop this useless pining over someone as pathetic as Makoto Naegi. The sweet boy staring up at him with a smile plastered on his round face didn’t help with that at all. Togami cleared his throat and put on his typical façade of not giving a single shit about anything. Right then, Makoto’s smile faded a little and he chuckled nervously.

“Ah, yeah, I did. I was invited, y’know”, the brunette answered, and the heir quirked up one of his neatly shaped blonde eyebrows.

“You think I don’t know that, idiot? I was one of the people who wrote the invitations to you all commoners”, Togami spat and crossed his arms on his chest. He hoped to make an impression of “I do not care and will never care about you, you mean nothing to me even though I’m always staring at you whenever you come across my way at school”. The shift in Makoto’s expression told him that he had succeeded.

“O-oh, okay. I’m sorry, Togami-kun. I’ll just leave and won’t bother you again for the night”, Makoto said with a defeated tone and walked away from the lobby. Togami turned around to look where the cute brunette was going and saw him making his way toward the staircase that lead to the second floor. There was one big room in the second floor that was decorated with tacky and cheap party decorations that Hagakure had insisted on using. There was also a huge bar at the back of the room with ten seats in front of it. As Makoto arrived in the room, it was already full of people with drinks in their hands. The music was playing rather quietly, which made the scene kind of weird. Weren’t parties like this supposed to be loud? 

Togami sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. Why did he have to be so bad at feelings? Why was talking to people in a polite manner so hard for him? He felt lost and kind of lonely. But then again, he was almost always alone, so why did he now all of a sudden feel the sudden urge to be near someone?

As Togami was leaning against the wall dwelling in his miserable thoughts, Asahina walked toward him with a drink in both of her hands. Without saying a word, she passed the one in her left hand to the heir. Togami lifted his look from his shoes to the red cup in front of him and took it from the girl. Asahina leaned against the wall too and took a sip from her drink. She didn’t look at the tall boy when she spoke to him, but the other could sense some kind of worry in her tone.

“What just happened with Makoto? Did you blow it already?”

Togami took hesitantly a small sip from the drink Asahina had brought him. It tasted very sweet and artificial strawberries. The boy scrunched up his nose at the flavor: he had gotten used to drinking far more sophisticated alcohol beverages. But it had to do, for now.

“I guess I was just my normal self. He didn’t seem to like that very much”, Togami stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Asahina laughed and slapped the heir on his shoulder, which earned her a piercing scowl from him.

“You can be such a fool sometimes, Togami. Of course he likes you the way you are! You just have to approach him a little differently if you want him to actually understand what you want. You know, he’s so oblivious like that, our precious Makoto”, Asahina answered and didn’t seem to really pay attention to the way Togami was glaring at her constantly. The girl could be so confident with herself that sometimes it was almost uncanny.

“What do you mean ‘differently’?” Togami questioned and tried not to blush at the mention of the adjective precious accompanied with Makoto’s name.

“What I mean”, Asahina begun and took a long swig from her drink, “is that you need to start drinking right now.”

“What? This garbage?!”

“There’s nothing else to drink! Did you seriously think we would invest on the quality of the alcohol at a party like this? Man, you really are dense when it comes to having fun with the people of your own age”, the girl giggled and took another sip. She was seemingly starting to get a little drunk.

“Ugh, whatever. So what you’re saying is that I should get wasted and then try to make a pass at Naegi?” Togami asked and couldn’t for the life of him believe that he was about to do something so stupid just because some girl told him to act on his useless crush on a perfectly normal boy.

Perfectly normal, perfectly, perfect…

A light flush of pink appeared on the heir’s cheeks. Asahina of course noticed this and smiled up at the tall boy.

“You’re thinking about how cute he is, aren’t ya?” Asahina grinned and downed the rest of her drink in one go.

“No, I am not, and you’re drunk! I’m tired of this”, Togami protested and took a big gulp from the horrible drink. It tasted slightly better this time, but it wasn’t enjoyable in any way.

_I guess this will have to do if I really want to do something about this awkward situation._

“So you’re following my advice! Oh man, I never thought this day would come: Byakuya Togami is taking advice from a mere high school swimmer!” Asahina chimed and supported herself against the wall again. Apparently, the god-awful tasting drink went very fast to one’s head.

“Shush! Never talk about this to anyone!” Togami ordered. The girl didn’t seem too pleased: the look on her face told that she wanted the heir to say something else too.

“What? I didn’t quite catch that, Togami.”

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.”

“No no, I would never do that. I’m only trying to humiliate you a little more since it’s so fun”, Asahina said and failed at holding the laughter in. Togami was growing more and more frustrated by the minute.

“Fine”, he then said and sighed. “Never talk about this to anyone, Asahina. Please.”

“There it is! Now we have a pact! Go enjoy your night, rich asshole”, the girl patted the heir on the back and sent him on his way toward the second floor where one particular boy was sitting alone, lost in his own thoughts. Togami walked the stairs up and spotted Makoto instantly by the bar looking rather depressed.

_Okay, now is the time to go, I assume._

* * *

Togami slowly approached Makoto who was still sitting by the bar. The heir held his gaze on the brunette, but the latter didn’t seem to notice the fact that he was being stared at by a pair of rather beautiful blue eyes. Togami didn’t want to risk being seen, so he took a seat a bit further from Makoto. He downed his old drink and fixed himself another one at the bench. This one tasted equally bad, but at least it had more alcohol in it. Normally, the blonde boy wasn’t too keen on drinking alcohol just for the sake of getting drunk, but he didn’t go to teenage parties normally either or have crushes on cute small boys, so perhaps what he _normally_ would do didn’t matter anymore.

Togami sipped on his drink and turned to look at Makoto, who was still staring at his almost empty glass. A small sigh escaped from the brunette’s lips, and Togami couldn’t hold himself back anymore.

“What’s wrong, Naegi?” the blonde questioned with an uncharacteristic sound of worry in his voice. At the same time, Makoto’s head shot up and he locked eyes with Togami. Normally, in a situation like this, Makoto would’ve smiled widely, and his eyes would’ve twinkled with happiness and hope. But, like stated previously, what normally would’ve happened didn’t matter now. Makoto’s facial expression was very far away from his normal one when looking at Togami; he looked sad and hurt. Togami felt a slight stinging in his chest. Had he done something to the boy?

“O-oh, Togami-kun… Hi”, Makoto said quietly and returned to staring at his glass. The heir took a look at his drink, decided to go for it and drank it in one go. He then got up and sat at a chair that was right next to Makoto. He couldn’t understand where all this confidence was coming from and why he was actively getting closer to Makoto – on a physical level, at that. Nevertheless, there he was, sitting next to the brunette who had quite efficiently stolen his seemingly cold heart. Togami braced himself a little and placed his much bigger hand on top of Makoto’s small hand that was resting on top of the bar bench. Makoto turned to look at the heir and looked more surprised than sad now. He glanced down at their hands and then back up at Togami, who just couldn’t stop staring at the other boy.

_He really is adorable. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone as cute as him. That ahoge is ridiculous, though. I still kind of want to touch it. Should I? No no no, concentrate. You are trying to make a move here. Now is not the right time to marvel at his beauty. Although, I could do that all day._

Togami forced himself out of his head and decided to finally say something. “Are you upset about something? Did I hurt you earlier?”

Makoto looked at the taller boy baffled. “You are acting weird, Togami-kun”, he stated and tried to pull his hand away from Togami’s. The latter suddenly took a hold of Makoto’s hand and didn’t let it go.

“You could say I have drunk a little. Anyway, answer my question, Naegi”, the heir tried to sound as forceful as possible. At that, Makoto’s expression softened a little, and Togami swore he could’ve seen a hint of a little smile playing on those lips that he was so keen on kissing. Of course, the last part was something nobody would ever find out.

“That’s more like the Togami I know”, Makoto said with a light chuckle. “Well, I’d lie if I said you didn’t hurt me a little earlier. I’m pretty used to your insults by now but sometimes you just cut a little too deep with your words.”

Togami looked at Makoto deep in the brunette’s hazel eyes. Had he really been that mean to the boy earlier? He wasn’t very good at apologizing, since _he_ was always the one being apologized to. He tried to desperately come up with a way make it up to Makoto, but there was only one thing occupying his mind.

_No, I can’t do that. I’m not drunk enough for that. There has got to be another way to let him know I’m sorry._

Togami bit his lower lip as his gaze traveled down from Makoto’s eyes to the boy’s mouth. He bet that those lips would be the softest he’d ever kiss. He was almost about to lean in, when it hit him.

“Naegi, what do you say that we play a little drinking game? Maybe having a little fun with the host himself could make you forget about your insignificant negative feelings”, the heir suggested and rested his head on one of his hands while looking at the brunette intently.

“Okay, Togami-kun. If you want to”, Makoto answered smiling a little bit more than before. Maybe he really was getting into the idea of spending the evening with Togami, after all.

_Don’t get your hopes up too fast, though._

* * *

An hour passed. Then another. And another. After three hours of drinking at the bar various cheap drinks, beers and shots, Togami and Makoto were both successfully wasted. They were leaning against the bar bench with drinks in their hands and laughing together uncontrollably. Some of the other guests had gathered around them to look at the weird pair who seemed to be having a pretty good time together. Among them was also Asahina and Hagakure who were exchanging knowing looks.

“I knew this would happen”, Asahina whispered into Hagakure’s ear. The boy nodded and winked at her.

“Let’s just see where this goes”, Hagakure said and pulled Asahina out of the crowd. “We should let them be in peace. Who knows what might end up going down between them, heh.” Asahina laughed at the comment. The two went to chat with Kyoko and Celeste who were seated near the window.

Togami was still laughing at something Makoto had said – something that hadn’t even been funny at all. He was supporting himself against the bench and was about to fall from his seat. The heir’s cheeks were flushed, and tears of joy were leaking from his blue eyes. A wide and very beautiful smile was plastered on his face, and Makoto was staring at the other boy with half-lidded eyes. Probably just the alcohol, yeah.

“Hahah, I didn’t know you could be so funny, Naegi”, Togami finally said and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Makoto laughed and took a hold of Togami’s shoulder. The heir flinched at the sudden touch but didn’t do anything about it. Why would he? It’s not like he was unhappy that Makoto was touching him.

“It wasn’t even anything funny, Togami-kun. You’re just drunk”, Makoto said and leaned slightly toward Togami. The taller boy turned his head quickly toward Makoto, but since he was pretty hammered at this point, the movement wasn’t that well calculated and ended up being far too bold. Eventually, the turning of his head made Togami fall down from the chair and on the floor. With a loud thump, the normally so composed Byakuya Togami was sitting on the floor with his long legs spread out. Makoto was losing it and laughed at the sight. He just couldn’t stop from giggling: he’d never thought he’d see the day when Togami would be in such a condition. The blonde suddenly glared at the shorter boy from the floor and, even in this state, managed to look as intimidating as ever.

“Shut your mouth, Naegi. That actually hurt.”

“Why should I? It's not like I did anything”, Makoto grinned down at the helpless blonde.

“Now you’re just fucking with me.”

“Woah, the always so formal Byakuya Togami just cursed! I bet you really are pissed now”, Makoto was annoying Togami on purpose. The blonde was looking up at the shorter boy and felt his blood boiling. He was so mad for some reason. His face grew redder as he thought about how much he actually wanted to just punch Makoto right now. The boy had been annoying him for far too long now.

“I told you to shut your mouth, Naegi.”

Right then, Togami took a hold of Makoto’s arm, yanked it and pulled the smaller boy down on the floor with him. He pinned Makoto down by his arms and looked straight into the boy’s shocked hazel eyes. Without hesitating at all, Togami lunged forward and kissed Makoto harshly with teeth clashing together. The blonde climbed on top of the other boy and pushed his tongue out of his mouth in the hopes of making an entrance. Soon enough, Makoto obliged and opened his lips, welcoming Togami’s slick tongue in. Swirling his tongue inside Makoto’s hot mouth, Togami couldn’t help but let a small moan escape from his vocal cords.

_Oh my god, this really is happening right now._

“Nngh, Naegi…” Togami sighed into the boy’s mouth. It could have been just the booze he’d been drinking all night, but god did it feel good to kiss Makoto like this. Togami felt like his entire body was about to catch on fire. Hong long had he been dreaming about this; he didn’t even dare to guess. Makoto’s lips definitely were the softest he’d ever kissed. Had Asahina been right all along? Had he really just needed a couple of drinks and shots to have to courage to act on his feelings? Maybe that swimmer girl wasn’t so dumb, after all.

Eventually, the two had to break the kiss to breathe properly. Togami was panting with a gaping mouth and still looking down at Makoto, who had saliva all over his mouth. There was a clouded look in the brunette’s hazel eyes, and Togami assured himself that it was just the alcohol.

“Uhh…” Makoto began uncertainly. “Um, Togami-kun, I– What was that?”

The blonde leaned in once more but whispered something into Makoto’s ear this time. “Don’t tell me you don’t know, idiot. You were as much going for it as I was.”

The brunette underneath Togami blushed heavily at those words. Yeah, he would have been kidding himself if he said that he didn’t know what was going on between the two of them. Of course, he’d been surprised to hell and back, but considering the massive crush he himself had on the gorgeous heir, it wasn’t so bad.

“U-uh, well, yeah…”

“Ahem!”

Togami was still on top of Makoto, when they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. Togami turned to look and saw pretty much every one of the guests circling them with Asahina and Hagakure in the front. The swimmer girl was looking down at the two boys with arms crossed on her chest and smiling mischievously.

“Oh, boy. I knew something would happen tonight, but you didn’t actually have to climb on top of Makoto to let him know you like him, Togami”, Asahina said and the some of the guests were giggling. Togami was so embarrassed and only wanted to hide his burning face from everyone. He turned to look down at Makoto who was, surprisingly enough, smiling up at him with the familiar sparkle of hope and happiness in his hazel eyes.

“It’s okay, Togami-kun. I like you too.”

A small smile made its way on Togami’s flushed face. Maybe the temporary embarrassment wasn’t such a terrible prize for such a beautiful sight.

“There you go, assface. Now, I guess you should know since this is your house, but there’s a bedroom at the back of the hallway. Please use that from now on so that we can get hammered in peace”, Hagakure exclaimed with a dumb smile on his face, which earned a scoff from the still very red-looking Togami. He finally got up, wobbled a little but managed to stand still. He offered Makoto his hand, who took it very gladly.

“Okay, let’s get the hell out of here. I don’t want to see these commoners anymore.”

“I thought I was a commoner to you as well.”

“Well, you are, but you are a very special kind of commoner. You see, you’re mine and mine only.”

“I haven’t made such promise.” Makoto was trying to tease the heir again.

“Do you want me to make you shut your mouth again?”

“I’d love that, but please take me to that room first. There you can make me shut my mouth as many times as you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this! hopefully i'll be back soon with the other fic. take care <3


End file.
